M. Bison (Dictator)
M. Bison (Vega in Japan) is a character from the Street Fighter series who appears in Super Smash Bros. Clash. M. Bison serves as an Assist Character, appearing as a Partner Assist and Assist Trophy. He also has unlockable trophy and sticker, and is one of the few non-playable or boss characters who plays a role in The Dark Tournament. The M. Bison body used in his appearances in the game is his one from the Street Fighter IV series, although his assist incarnation is actually based of the Street Fighter Alpha Bison in terms of abilities. As an Assist M. Bison, as noted above, appears as an Assist in the Super Smash Bros. series for the first time. M. Bison is also notable for being one of the few evil Assist Characters. He has average stamina and recovery, being able to take 165% of punishment per stock and a recovery rate of 5% per 5 seconds. M. Bison's A assist is his Double Knee Press. Bison flips himself over and attacks the foe with an overhead kicking attack. Has about 1/3rd Final Destination distance range. This does good damage and knockback, KOing at about 155%. The huge range is also very helpful to control space, and you can use this assist to extend a combo string at low percents. Deal two hits, one worth 6% and the other 7%, each doing 2% chip. M. Bison's B assist is his Head Stomp. Bison appears on screen and flies into the sky, and he'll try to home onto the opponent's head. If it connects, Bison will follow up with his Somersault Skull Driver / Devil's Reverse, a flying attack with his hand, but it is NOT a guaranteed combo attack. You can usually get to combo when YOU are assaulting the opponent with various attacks while Bison head stomps though. The Head Stomp doesn't have any knockback but it does decent hitstun, possibly letting you set-up a killing move. The Somersault Skull Driver though has high knockback, KOing at about 120%. Head Stomp does 10% with 1% chip on block, and Somersault Skull Driver does 13% with 2% chip. M. Bison's C assist is Psycho Field from the Marvel vs. Capcom games. Bison appears on screen, poses with a very creepy grin on his face and throws out a bomb of Psycho Power that explodes once it makes contact with anything or travels half of Final Destination distance. This bomb hits several times, and while someone is getting hit by it, the summoner can easily follow up the explosion with several attacks. The bomb's blast radius is the size of about half way through the process of a Smart Bomb going off. While this move can be used to set-up some devastating combos with it's hitstun and damage, it's really slow to come out and thus a bit harder than usual to land compared to Bison's other assists. Hits 8 times, each hit do 3%, for a total of 24%. Each hit also does 1% chip damage. M. Bison's Hyper Assist Attack is the Street Fighter Alpha / Marvel vs. Capcom series style Psycho Crusher. Bison will appear on screen, hold himself back, and then fly through the entire screen with his body imbued with Psycho Power. Has a VERY large hitbox, but very easy to avoid by air dodging. Starts up fairly fast though, so comboing into this move isn't very hard. It also does a lot of hits and is fairly safe on block, so it's not completely wasted levels if you get it blocked due to chip damage. Can hit a maximum of 24 times, each doing 3%, for a maximum of a massive 72%. It's extremely rare that all 24 hits will connect however. Every 2 hits does 1% chip damage. M. Bison is an offensive assist built around combos and controlling space. He has an extremely damaging and ranged Hyper Assist and his Psycho Field, if set up properly, can create some extremely painful set-ups. His Scissor Kicks are good spacing tools and are also useful to set combos up, although not as damaging of ones as Psycho Field. Head Press can work to apply some ridiculous offensive pressure, especially if it does hit. Any combo heavy fighter, like Luigi or Captain Falcon, will enjoy Bison's company. It's obvious that Bison with a defensive character just doesn't work. Bison also isn't very good with grapplers, since Bison's attacks are more of spacing moves to open gaps in an offense instead of raw rushdown based attacks. As a Trophy M. Bison appears in the game as a trophy as well. His pose (and official artwork for the game) is that of his character select screen portrait from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. M. Bison is probably the most infamous figure in the world of street fighting. He leads a crime organization known as Shadaloo, responsible for brainwashing and killing quite a few people. M. Bison himself is a rather dastardly figure, being responsible for getting several characters, such as Guile and Chun-Li, into the second World Warrior tournament due to the deaths he might have caused. The body you see him in now actually isn't his first one; M. Bison is a soul of darkness whose lackies work to find new bodies for him once his power has exceeded the capabilities of his current body. He's even tried to use Ryu's body as a body for himself, but that ultimately failed... the first time. *Arcade (uncredited) - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Game Boy Advance - Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival *Game Boy Advance - Street Fighter Alpha 3 As a Sticker M. Bison has two stickers in the game. One uses his artwork from Street Fighter Alpha 3. It provides a Darkness Attack + 10 bonus. To get it, you need to clear clear Classic Mode on Very Hard, Intense or Unfair with Ryu. The other uses his artwork from Street Fighter IV. It provides a Fire Attack + 18 bonus. It's only usably by Ryu and is obtained randomly. Role in The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode M. Bison plays a fairly small role in the game's story. Since the game takes place during the events of the original Street Fighter IV, the tournament interrupts the events of Seth's World Warrior Tournament, which Bison entered. M. Bison, instead, enters the Dark Tournament in order to get a stronger body and give Shadaloo more command over the universe, but he quickly learns at the initial villains conference that Seth, leader of S.I.N. has entered the tournament as well. M. Bison is one of the people who were behind the destruction of Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Corneria and others. Of particular note, he found Ganondorf's power quite extraordinary. In Meta Knight's story, M. Bison watches over and takes note of Meta Knight's skill in his story's opening fight against Ryu, which leads to his role in Ryu's story. In Ryu's story, before Ryu confronts Seth at S.I.N.'s base, M. Bison challenges Seth and defeats him. He then finds Ryu and asks him about "that small knight". Ryu answers that he did provide a good challenge, but before Bison could say anything else he leaves S.I.N.'s base as it crumples. Ryu ends up trapped in the building, which leads up to his fight against Seth. He also makes an appearance in Ganondorf's Last Story Ending. What he does in it is unknown. Trivia *M. Bison replaced Ken Masters for role of third Street Fighter assist sometime in late 2010, mainly because Ken's moves were already used by Ryu. *A scrapped concept for Fawful's alternate costume had him in an attire similar to M. Bison's Alpha costume, but was ditched due to looking similar to Fawful's standard costume. Category:Street Fighter universe Category:Assist Characters Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Non-playable The Dark Tournament characters